My True Love?
by Fan4000
Summary: AU Kaoru is 17 and a senior in high school. She develops a crush on her teacher Kenshin Himura. But could it be true love or just a schoolgirl crush? Chapter 16 UP!
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters.  
  
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya is a 17-year-old senior in high school and develops a crush on her teacher, a young, handsome, 28-year-old named Kenshin Himura. But could it be true love or just a schoolgirl crush?  
  
Chapter 1: First Day  
  
Kaoru Kamiya was having her first day of school. She was now a senior in high school and was 17. She hated getting up early in the morning, but now she had to. Summer was gone now. No more going to the beaches, no more going to the movies, no more weekday late nights, and no more weekday sleep in lates. However, Kaoru would just have to live with it for a year. She was excited because it was her first day of senior year. So she got ready and headed out to go to school.  
  
She got there by the first warning bell and immediately headed to her locker. She went to her first several classes, which consisted of history, math, and science. However, when she entered her English class she saw a new teacher. "Hello, I'm Mr. Himura. I'll be your English teacher for this year. Now open to page 13 in your grammar book and will begin with the nouns and pronouns." Everyone sighed disappointingly, but for Kaoru it was different. Kaoru found Mr. Himura to be very handsome. She liked his red hair and his kind smile. She tried not to get sucked in too much over him. She did have a boyfriend named Enishi Yukihirsho (A/N: forgot how to spell his name correctly) who she cared for deeply. After all she just found Mr. Himura attractive and kind and nothing more than that. She cared for Enishi very much it was to bad that he went to college because he was 19 and all, but she often thought of him and imagined that he was next to her right now just sitting there learning while she glanced at him once or twice every five minutes.  
  
Kaoru sighed knowing that she wouldn't see Enishi till later. Oh well, I guess I'll just wait till I see him tonight. I'm so excited about the important thing he needs to talk to me about. Maybe he wants to go steady with me. Could I be ready for that? Well, I'll see tonight. After her little daydream Kaoru turned her attention to Mr. Himura's teachings. She felt somewhere inside of her that there was something about him that made her feel a little beat in her heart whenever he spoke. What are you thinking Kaoru you have a boyfriend who you really like and care about. Get your mind out of the gutter and ignore it already. Kaoru's relief came to her when the bell rang. She didn't know why but she felt a teensy bit sad at the thought that English ended so soon. She didn't get it, maybe it was because she was curious about this new teacher that seemed so mysterious to her she didn't know, all she knew was that she couldn't wait to see Enishi for she hadn't seen him all summer do to the fact that he took a summer job in the United States and hadn't seen him for the longest time. The day went by slowly and pretty soon she was on her way home to get ready for her date. ( A/N: Thanks for reading.) 1st Fic. Please read and review. Ch. two should be in later today or tomorrow. 


	2. The Break Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short. I am new at the fan fiction site and I am still getting use to how to get stories posted. Now that I know how to do it I will get longer chapters up.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate the encouragement to continue with this story and update it frequently. I'd also like to thank one reviewer Priscilla for her suggestion on how to make this story more KK. Now please enjoy reading.

Chapter 2: The Break Up

Kaoru had come to Johnny Rocket's (A/N: Real place and terrific Fast Food burgers) where she met her boyfriend Enishi.

"Hi Enishi."

"Hey beautiful." He kissed her passionately.

"Well someone's in a good mood."

"Just seeing you makes me the happiest guy in the world, Kaoru."

"Oh Enishi your so sweet how I've missed you."

They went inside and ordered their food. Enishi told Kaoru about all the things he did over the summer in America. Kaoru told him what had been happening in Japan over the summer and then they told each other about their first day of school.

"Kaoru there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Enishi? You sound little nervous about what it is you have to tell me."

"Kaoru this is hard for me to say but I'm afraid we are going to have to break up."

Kaoru gave a look of sadness and confusion. "What? Why Enishi?"

"Over the summer a met a young lady and I got to know her. We become friends, but after I came back yesterday I realized how much I missed her. She lives here in Japan and I really like her Kaoru. I just think it's best we break up. I'm sorry."

Kaoru was speechless. Enishi, the guy she cared so much for and the one she had been together with for two and a half years, was breaking up with her all because of some girl he met over the summer and someone he liked better than her. She felt anger and sadness build up her heart.

"Kaoru, you're a great girl and you'll find someone someday it's just not me."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it fine. I just can't believe you're breaking up with me because you like someone else! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" With that Kaoru left in a huff with tears streaming down her face not caring that other people were looking at her.

She arrived home and saw her mother having tea. Her mother saw her tear stained face and went over to comfort her.

"Kaoru what happened? Did you and Enishi have a fight?"

"Oh mom it's awful. He broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

Kaoru told her mother the story and her mother comforted her the best she could. However I didn't work and Kaoru ran to her bedroom and continued to cry before taking a shower and going to bed.

'Why me? Why does breaking up hurt so much?'

Pretty soon she cried herself to sleep. Not caring that her pillow was slightly soaked by her tears.

The next day Kaoru woke up and took a look in the mirror and saw that her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She didn't care though nothing could mend the whole in her heart that had just been broken last night by her now ex- boyfriend.

She got ready to go to school even though she wasn't in the mood to go. She walked with her close friend Misao and Misao did the best to comfort her after hearing what happened last night.

"Kaoru it may hurt now, but it will heal one day."

"Maybe Misao. But right now it just hurts really bad."

"Oh Kaoru."

They got to school and their other friend Megumi was there waiting for them. Megumi noticed Misao comforting a crying Kaoru.

"Hi guys. What's wrong Kaoru?" Kaoru told her the whole story and Megumi had nothing but comfort for her friend.

"Don't worry Kaoru. Everything will be okay. I never really liked Enishi that much anyway."

"Maybe to you you didn't like him, but I really liked him Megumi and he just hurt me really bad."

"Kaoru I."

RING!RING!RING!

"That's the bell we should get going."

"Come on Kaoru. Let's go."

"Okay." She said weakly trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

The day went on slowly for Kaoru. She was still very sad about the break up that it left her in a daze during classes. Mr. Himura noticed something odd about Kaoru's behavior when he was teaching. He noticed she looked sad. He didn't know we it concerned him so much, but he had to ask what was wrong.

Once the bell rang and everyone was leaving Kenshin called out to Kaoru.

"Miss Kamiya, could I see you for a moment please?"

"Yes Mr. Himura?"

Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this but I have to do homework, UGH! Please read and review. Chapter three should be out this Saturday or sometime next week. So long for now until next time.


	3. Discovering Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and my Junior Ring Day is coming up. Plus I've had a bit of writer's block and I've been having ideas for other stories. THANK YOU for the reviews you sent. Special thanks to Caelestis Dulcis for giving me the pointers. Thanks. Please enjoy chapter 3.

Previously: "Miss Kamiya, could I see you for a moment please?"  
"Yes, Mr. Himura?

Chapter 3: Discovering Feelings

Kaoru stood at his desk waiting for what it was he wanted to say.

"Have a seat please."

Kaoru took off her book bag and sat down.

"Miss Kamiya, I noticed that you were not paying attention in class today, is there anything on your mind?"

"No, there isn't."

"I can tell your lying by the fake smile you have plastered on your face."

"Look Mr. Himura, I'd rather not say what it is."

"Okay, Miss Kamiya. Just please try and pay attention in class. What I teach in this classroom will be important for upcoming tests and I'd hate to see you and all the students failing."

"Okay. Goodbye Mr. Himura."

"Goodbye, Miss Kamiya. I hope whatever is bothering you will work out soon and that you'll feel better." He turned his head to look at the door but only saw it closed and saw the back of Kaoru's head walking away before looking down at tomorrow's lesson plans settling that she didn't hear what he said.

However, Kaoru had heard what he said and felt rather touched. Sure was a little angry with him for asking her what was wrong, but what he said to her about hoping she'd feel better made her smile for the first time that day and she felt a little happier.

On her way home, Kaoru and Misao were talking.

"Well you seem a little happier now Kaoru."

"Yeah I feel a little better now then I did last night and this morning."

"Well what happened that finally got you feel happier and smile for the first time since yesterday?"

"Well it has to do with Mr. Himura , you see he ."

Then Misao interrupted.

"Oh, someone has a crush on the teacher."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't. You see he asked me what was distracting me early in class. I told him I didn't say what it was. So, he let me go off and said that he hoped whatever was bothering would work out soon and that I would feel better and that made me feel happy."

"Oh that was nice. But I still say you have a crush on him."

"I don't Misao. Why do you think that?"

"Because you were blushing when you said that it made you happy."

"I was not."

"Yes you were. Don't deny it."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Misao?" "No, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want to hear about the fact that you think I have a crush on Mr. Himura."

"Okay I won't say it anymore."

"Thank you."

"Even though I know you have a crush on him" Misao muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Kaoru."

Misao's Thoughts on Kaoru's denial

I know deep down Kaoru has a crush on Mr. Himura. She may not jabber and talk about him constantly like I do with sigh Aoshi, but I do know that she has a crush on Mr. Himura. I mean if that one thing he said could bring a smile to her face that hasn't been there since last night after her break up. Then she must really have a crush on him or at least a twing of a crush on him. Oh, well knowing Kaoru she'll probably deny it for a long time.

Later that Night

Kaoru's Thoughts

I don't get Misao I mean her thinking I have a crush on Mr. Himura, That is absurd. I mean sure I thought he was handsome when I first saw him yesterday, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him. Or does it? Kaoru shook her head at the thought What am I thinking? I can't believe Misao put that idea in my head now it won't go away. Humph Wonderful.

"Kaoru, it's time for bed lights out!"

"Okay Mom! Good night! Love you!"

"Goodnight Kaoru! Love you too!"

With the thought still on her mind Kaoru went to bed and fell asleep.

One week later

Kaoru's Thoughts

I don't understand what is going on. All I can think about is Mr. Himura. Why? I just don't know why I keep thinking about him? Could Misao have been right? Could I have a crush on Mr. Himura?

"Ugh! This is so nerve racking!"

"What is wrong Kaoru? Are you having trouble with your homework?"

"Huh, no mom."

"Is there something wrong Kaoru?"

"Well, there is something on my mind?"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, mom did you ever a have crush on a teacher?"

"Well yes I did. It was Spanish teacher Mr. Kanda. I thought he was so hot."

OO "MOM!"

"What? I was 15 and interested in boys. It happens when you get to be that age. Anyways, I would stare at him in the classroom for the longest time. I thought he was the one I wanted to marry and have children with."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said before I was only 15" She responded to Kaoru's look.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, in January he announced that he was engaged to be married to a woman he had been seeing and boy was I heartbroken. I would cry for days but remarkably I got over it."

"How?"

"Well I realized that it was just a school girl crush I had on him. You see I saw this very cute boy one day and I totally forgot about my crush on Mr. Kanda once I saw that boy. I though about it later and realized that Mr. Kanda's looks were the only thing that made me fall for him and his kindness and concern about people too."

"So, what your saying is it was just a crush you had but it passed after seeing one boy your age that looked cute?"

"Yup and it wasn't just any boy it was your dad."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why did you ask me about this crushing on teacher business Kaoru? Do you have a crush on a teacher?"

"Me? No, of course not. It's Megumi who has a crush on a teacher. Not me."

"Okay Kaoru if you're sure."

"How did you feel around Mr. Kanda back then mom when you still had a crush on him?"

"I felt happy and every special. Plus I couldn't stop thinking about him and wrote his name over and over in my notebook. Good thing he didn't collect them. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."

When Kaoru heard the door close she looked up at the ceiling.

God, I think I might be crushing on my teacher and please forgive me for that lie I told my mom.

Okay guys thanks for reading. Chapter four will be out a soon as possible. Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Bye for now. And sorry if the chapter is a little short.


	4. Daydreams and Kenshin's Feelings

A/N: Hi guys. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been busy with a lot of things. Plus I've also had writer's block. Thanks for all your reviews and Priscilla for her suggestion. If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. Anyways on with the chapter and enjoy.

Chapter 4: Daydreams and Kenshin's Feelings

Kaoru was in deep thought in history class. Not on history, but on a certain red haired English teacher. She was confused on why she had these feelings for a teacher. Her mom had said it happens sometimes with young girls, but Kaoru had never thought it would happen to her. She needed to talk to Misao about it.

When lunchtime came, Kaoru and Misao were sitting talking about things.

"It's to bad Megumi is sick today."

"Yeah."

"What's eating you?"

"Well, Misao there is something I need to tell you that you must keep between us and only us."

"Okay, Kaoru. What is it?"

"Well, Misao you were right. I do have a crush on Mr. Himura."

"I knew it, I knew it."

"The worst part is I can't stop thinking about him."

"So isn't that why they call them crushes."

"Yes, all I do is think of him and nothing else and I have him next period and I'm actually excited and happy to be going. Not to learn English but to look at him. He is very handsome you know."

"I know but he isn't as handsome as my Aoshi." "Maybe but still I really like him."

"I know you do Kaoru. I know you do."

Meanwhile, Kenshin was in one of his classes watching the kids take their quiz making sure none were cheating. Kenshin's mind slowly drifted into a daydream. He was thinking strangely of a raven-haired girl with blue eyes. He snapped himself out of his daydream. He just didn't understand what was wrong with him. He was thinking of his student Kaoru Kamiya. Sure he had admitted to himself that Kaoru was attractive, but he couldn't think of a student that way. It was wrong and not right. Kenshin was also seeing a woman named Aya. It was the first woman he was seeing since the death of his first wife, Tomoe. He was devastated by her death 7 years ago. It was so sudden they had only been married six months and when she died in a fatal car accident it crushed him.

Kenshin had a reason to be seeing Aya. He had known her for a long time indeed and he asked her out because he knew she was a nice person, but he was also hoping that seeing someone would get his mind off Kaoru. And surprisingly it wasn't working that well. But he knew that he would forget about her after all she was a student who was about 10 or 11 years younger than him.

Class ended and the students put their papers on his desk and hurried out the door. Kenshin gathered up the papers and placed them in his folder to take home and grade. His eyes then drifted off to a girl with raven hair who had just entered the room and he felt strangely happy to see her there. It still confused him on why he was oddly thinking of her in such a way. He decided to shrug it off and just go about the lesson he had planned for today.

Kaoru had walked in her English class and was happy to see Mr. Himura sitting in his chair viewing his students. She felt his eyes on her when she was walking by and it gave a chill down her spine. As she sat at her desk opening her book and notebook she couldn't help but stare at Kenshin and see how handsome he was. She could have daydreamed about him all through class but kept her mind off him and pay attention to his lesson.

But she daydreamed off a bit. She imagined them together in a filed of flowers and that he kissed her on the lips and say sweet nothings into her ear. She shook her head at the thought of them together like that. She knew she couldn't do something or think something like that. She wanted to get it out of her mind but she couldn't.

Little did she know that a red head couldn't get her out of his mind either no matter how much he tried.

Sorry to leave you guys hanging. But I have to go and finish some homework and finish cleaning my room. Chapter 5 will be out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Prayers and a Meeting Outside School

A/N: Hi readers. It's me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Some things have come up in the last couple of weeks. For those of you who read my bio and saw my news category you know why, but for those who don't here are the reasons why: (1) My cat Kara, who I have loved, raised, and took care of for the last 14 years passed away on 10/13. It saddened and broke my heart when my mom brought me to where she laid dead, (2) Quarterly exams came along last week of October so I've been studying, and (3) my birthday came the 30th and I turned 16. So it has been a labor of love for me. So, I want to thank you for your patience and reviews. So please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Chapter 5: Prayers and A Meeting Outside School

Sunday morning was very beautiful today. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing (A/N: I hope that didn't sound to weird.). Kaoru was happy that a day like this had come; she had gotten up, and headed outside for a nice walk to the park where she could read and just relax in the lovely day. She headed off to Temple first to do her usual Sunday morning prayers. Kaoru came in to see others praying too and she knelt down in an empty space and prayed.

'Dear heavenly father, first I'd like to pray for the needy and the ill, that they be blessed and looked after. I'd like to pray for my family and my friends and that they all live a long happy life. And I do have this one question, is it a sin to like a teacher the way I like Mr. Himura? Mom says that many girls have crushes on their teachers, but I fear heartache will come to me if I start to have deeper feelings for him. Maybe I'm nuts, but I can't stop this feeling I have towards him. I hope it isn't a sin. Pray for me and for him. Ahem.'

Kaoru then got up and headed out the door towards the park. She found a bench and sat down on it and began to read her book and became completely absorbed in it that she didn't notice a man come towards her to sit down.

Kenshin had come out to the sunny and wonderful day that had greeted him when he opened the door. He had headed down to Temple to do some prayer. When he reached there he knelt down and began to pray.

'Dear God, I'd like to pray for all those ill, needy, and mostly for Tomoe. I really do miss her and I know she's watching from above. And I need to ask you for your forgiveness for two things, one, the way I'm using Aya for keeping my mind off this student I'm attracted too, and two, for even thinking of a student in that way. I know that Kaoru is a nice kid, but that's all she is, a kid, a plain 17/18-year-old kid. However, I can't seem to keep my mind off her. It's strange I just met her 4 weeks ago and already I feel something strong towards her. It may not be a sin to feel this way for someone, but I believe it is a sin to feel this way towards a student. Please forgive me and pray for me and for her. Tell Tomoe I said hi. Ahem.'

Kenshin then got up and headed towards the park. When he got there he saw all the little kids playing and sharing the moments with their parents. Kenshin felt warmth and happiness at the site he had seen, but it slowly turned into sadness. He wanted to have children, to be able to watch them grow, play, and he could be there witnessing it all, but he knew he couldn't. It would have been great to have had a child with Tomoe and what saddened him more was that she was 2 months pregnant when she got into the accident. Kenshin didn't just lose one person that day, he lost two and that made him all the more sadder. He then came to a bench and sat down not noticing a girl completely absorbed in a book.

After reading the chapter Kaoru closed the book and put it into her bag. She looked to her side and so, a familiar red head. "Hi, Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin looked up and turned to see the girl that occupied his thoughts. "Oh, hi Kaoru. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm fine."

"I've been meaning to tell you something Mr. Himura."

"Oro?"

"Umm, oro?"

"Oh it's just something I usually say sometimes. I have a habit of saying it a lot."

"Oh. Anyways I wanted to say thanks for uh, talking with me several weeks ago. Everything been okay since that talk we had."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad to hear it. You should smile more often and not be so sad, it makes you look lovely." 'Oro? Did I just say that?'

"Thanks, I'll try and do that." 'Is it me or did he just say I look lovely when I smile?'

Kaoru then looked at her watch. "Oh, would you look at the time? I got to get going before my parents worry."

"Okay, it is getting rather late, that it is."

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Kaoru and Kenshin hugged suddenly, it was going to be only for a quick second, a simple little hug, but it lasted a bit longer. Kenshin smelt her wonderful scent and couldn't get over how good she smelt.

"You smell nice, that you do." 'Oro? Why am I saying this?'

"Thanks so do." 'Ugh, that sounded so corny you dope head.'

Kaoru liked being in his strong and warm embrace, she felt oddly safe in his arms. As they pulled away from the embrace, they looked into each other's eyes, both absorbed in them. They began to lean closer till they were just a breath away from touching each other's lips. Kaoru pulled back once she realized what was happening.

"Uh, uh, I better go."

"Uh, yes me too. Bye."

"Bye."

They walked away stiffly not daring to look back with shock in their eyes.

'I can't believe that almost happened. What was I thinking? Being in his embrace was great, fantastic even. When I was with Enishi I didn't feel that way at all and now all of a sudden I feel that way with Mr. Himura. This is nuts, I know I like him, but I didn't think that . . . Hey wait a minute. He was going to kiss me too; I wasn't the only one leaning in. Could it be that he likes me the way I like him? Ugh! How did life get to be so complicated?'

Kenshin was busy hitting himself in the head against a tree he was standing behind. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking? Me kissing Kaoru would have been wrong if she didn't pull away. I'm glad that it didn't happen but a part of me wishes it did happen, maybe I'm crazy, but I could actually like her in the way of a person and not a student. (A/N: Did that make any sense?) Holding her just now and smelling her scent felt so right. Something I haven't felt since Tomoe. She was going to kiss me too so that must mean she likes me not in a teacher way. Oro? Please help me Lord.'

It seems like things are beginning to heat up between Kenshin and Kaoru. Sorry that this chapter is relatively short. I have homework to do. Chapter 6 will be out soon as possible. The chapter for my other story, One night can change your life, forever will be out by tomorrow or Tuesday. Thanks for reading and please review.

Also to be honest I think my prayers written in this chapter sounded a bit sappy. Oh, well.


	6. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Hey guys I had so many ideas for this chapter that I just had to sit down and write. Thank you for the reviews you all sent. Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6: The Kiss

Kaoru tried to play sick the next morning, but she couldn't pull it off. She just didn't feel good about going back to school and having to face Mr. Himura again after their "meeting" in the park. She still couldn't get over what could have happened had she not pulled away. In her heart she wanted to kiss him but her mind knew better than to do something like that, especially with a teacher. Kaoru couldn't deny how she was feeling, but had to forget about it even if she didn't want to. Kaoru dare not tell anyone about what had happened yesterday. She lost her train of thought when she heard a cheerful greeting from behind.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Hey Misao."

"So, what did you do yesterday?"

Kaoru cringed and gritted her teeth at the mere thought of the word yesterday. "Oh. Nothing I just went to temple and took a walk."

"Oh. Where did you walk to?"

"To the park, it was a very nice day and I did some reading."

"Cool I went to the park too with Megumi and you won't believe this - "

"What?"

"Megumi likes Sanosuke."

"She likes Sanosuke. Sanosuke Sagara.

"Yeah." "Sanosuke with a hair style that looks like a rooster."

"Yes I was just as shocked as you are. But the big shock came when I saw you hugging Mr. Himura yesterday after Megumi left . . . Oops." Misao realized her mistake and covered her hand with her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"You saw me and Mr. Himura hugging at the park?"

"Kaoru I can't lie to you so, yes I did see you and Mr. Himura hugging at the park."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Kaoru covered her face with both hands unable to believe that Misao had witnessed the hug between her and their teacher.

"Kaoru I just saw you guys hug that's all and I was surprised to see it and I just assumed it was a friendly hug and I left after you guys embraced for a few seconds."

Kaoru felt some relief that Misao had only seen the hug for just a few seconds and that she didn't see her and Mr. Himura almost kiss.

"Misao you have to promise me not to say a word to anyone about what you saw yesterday."

"Why? Did he do something to you?"

"No, he didn't do anything. I just don't want other people to know about it."

"Well, okay. I won't tell anyone, you have my word."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kenshin sat at his desk and looked at the clock, it read 7:45. 'Just 15 minutes till that bell rings.' He fiddled with his pen. He was nervous about seeing Kaoru today, ever since yesterday he couldn't believe what had transpired. The hug felt nice, but when he almost kissed her he felt surprised and guilty all at the same time. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about not kissing, but he knew I wasn't right. He hoped he wouldn't feel distracted by Kaoru today if she was in and he prayed she wasn't in, mostly for fear of the urges he has been having when he was near her. 'Why me God? Why me?'

The day went on as usual. The boring classes, the annoying teachers, and the loud and rambunctious students. Kaoru kept dreading the time when English would begin. As she walked to the English room, her heart kept pounding in her chest and her nerves were getting the best of her, but she continued walking and when she entered the classroom she avoided looking at Kenshin and just sat down in her seat looking at her book.

This didn't go unnoticed to Kenshin. He had seen how she entered in not looking at him. In one way, he felt glad and in another way he felt disappointed by this. He did wish she would look at him in the eye without shrugging him off, but he respected her choice and removed the thought from his head.

" . . . so the adjective modifies the noun in this sentence because it is asking what kind. Now for homework I want you all to do page 45 #'s 1-10 all to hand in."

(Ring! Ring!)

Everyone then walked out of the room and Kenshin caught sight of Kaoru about to walk out.

"Miss Kamiya?"

"Yes?"

"May I talk to you for a moment please?"

'Darn it. Why now?'

Kaoru walked up to his desk and Kenshin closed the door to the classroom shut.

"Miss Kamiya, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what happened yesterday at the park. I don't know what got into me and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive."

"Mr. Himura there is no need to apologize."

"There isn't?"

"No, nothing happened and let's just forget it did happen."

"Are you sure you're not upset about it?"

"I'm sure so don't worry."

"Okay then."

Kenshin put out his hand so he and Kaoru could shake hands in agreement. Kaoru took his strong but gentle hand and shook it. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly they inched closer to each other till their bodies were slightly touching each other and their faces mere inches away. Then their lips brushed against each other and Kenshin's arm went around Kaoru's waist. They were locked in a sweet and passionate kiss and neither one wanted to let the kiss end. Their eyes then opened in shock, as they pulled away and stared at each other.

"Uh, I have to go Mr. Himura. Bye."

"Uh, yes. Goodbye Miss Kamiya."

With that said Kaoru walked out the door and didn't look back at the room or Kenshin.

Well that's all I can give for now. Chapter 7 will be out as soon as possible. Please review and thanks for reading. Also be sure to check out my new story, Sadie Hawkins Pt 1.

I also noticed the other day how much Kenshin and Goku (Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball Gt) are alike in personality. When they are fighting or training they are completely focused on the challenger and no one else and when they are not fighting or training they are merry and carefree. They are also a little afraid of their spouses. o.


	7. After the Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter will mostly be POV from Kenshin and from Kaoru. POVs are not what I'm too good at so I apologize if this chapter will be boring for you all and that the POVs are awful, but please enjoy the chapter anyway.

Chapter 7 After the Kiss

Karou's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened, what I just did, what he just did. I want to forget it I really do, but for some reason I can't. That kiss was just very sweet and gentle and the crazy thing is that I liked it and wanted more and I still do.

Could it be that I . . . no that is impossible. How can I feel love towards him? I don't even know him that well. I don't know his likes, his dislikes, or anything about his past. All I know is that he is a teacher whose like 28 or so has red hair and violet eyes. Nice kind violet eyes . . . Ack, I have to stop thinking like this. I have to face the facts; he's a teacher and a lot older than me at. Not to mention more mature. But I can't stop the feeling this warmth inside my heart when I'm around him or the fact that I felt slightly dizzy and lightheaded when him and I kissed.

How could my life get so complicated? How can I have these feelings for a teacher? And why would he even want to kiss me?

Kenshin's POV

Why did that just happen? Why did I kiss her? Why did she not let go? I pounded my hands into my face not believing what just happened. Kissing a student is wrong, very wrong. I knew that I couldn't help feeling attracted to her after all she was and still is very beautiful. But kissing her was a big mistake. I couldn't take my mind off that nice kiss that was shared between us or that warm embrace we shared when we kissed. I haven't felt that way since,

Tomoe . . .

Oh, how I miss Tomoe. I can't forget her ever. She was my first love and they aren't ever forgotten. It's been 7 years and I know I can't bring her back and that she wants me to be happy, but I can't help in feeling guilty over the fact that I kissed another girl. I don't feel guilty about that with Aya, which is why I must break up with her. I can't just lead her on like this, it isn't right.

The only question is why? Why me?

Kaoru's POV

Listening to Christina Aguilera's album stripped (A/N: Very good album by the way) helped cheer me up and got my mind off Mr. Himura. Darn I just had to think of his name didn't I? I couldn't help it I had a crush on him and I still do. I can't help feeling the urge to tell him how I feel and that is one crazy idea. To be with him in a boyfriend and girlfriend way is wrong, very wrong. I'm just 17 and I don't even know what love is yet.

Could I be crazy to think that we could be together in such a way? Yes. This is just a crush like all my others I've had over the years and it will pass. I'll just forget about the kiss and try to avoid Mr. Himura as much as possible.

I then hopped into bed and fell into a slumber.

Kenshin's POV

I broke up with Aya tonight. She took it surprisingly well. She felt that there was no magic or pizzazz in our relationship and so we agreed to stay friends. I felt a weight go off my shoulders. I still felt guilty though and that weight was still there the feeling of happiness wasn't washed over me completely. I couldn't understand why I had these feeling for a young woman much younger than me. I knew I had to forget about that kiss and that embrace.

It wasn't right and I knew I had to avoid any odd feelings I was getting from her. I could do it, I knew I could.

I hopped into my bed and fell asleep.

Okay this chapter, for me, was boring. Plus I know it was very short. Let's face it I'm not good at making long chapters. Which is a killer. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Please review.

MUST READ my author's note. It is IMPORTANT.


	8. Valentine's Surprise

A/N: hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for taking so long on updating. Mid terms were hard especially anatomy. Thank you for your patience and reviews. Please enjoy chapter 8.

Chapter 8 Valentine's Surprise

It was now a cold and snowy February. Kaoru dreaded Valentine's day that was approaching soon. This would be her first Valentine's Day without a red rose from her ex-boyfriend, Enishi in three years. What was worse to Kaoru was that after five months she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss her and Mr. Himura shared all those months ago. It was still so fresh in her mind that sometimes she felt like he was near her, kissing her, only to discover it was her imagination.

'My feelings toward him must be more if I can't stop thinking of him' she thought in her head 'even if I don't know all that well.'

Kaoru finished dressing and walked to school with Misao and Megumi. They didn't talk about their valentine's dates because they didn't want Kaoru to feel uncomfortable or left out. Kaoru knew this and although she appreciated it, she still felt saddened about Valentine's Day. It was the most romantic day of the year and she didn't have anyone special to share it with. Kaoru hid her disappointment so her friends wouldn't ask her about it.

Kenshin was at school, preparing for his first period class with the ninth graders. He looked at his calendar and saw that it was Wednesday and two days away from Valentine's Day. At school, People were buying roses of yellow, pink, red, and white from the Cultural Diversity Club for Valentine's Day. Kenshin had tried long and hard these last five months to forget Kaoru, but he couldn't. The kiss they had shared all those months ago was something he had never experienced, not because she was a student, but because he hadn't experienced that kind of kiss since his late wife.

'I must be falling for her. She may be younger than me, but she is very beautiful and so wonderful. She is special, I know that, if I can't stop thinking about her' he sighed 'I know what I will do' he thought with a grin on his face.

February 14

It was Valentine's Day and Kaoru felt sad and empty. She wanted nothing more than to crawl in a ball and hide in a corner. She had never felt so miserable before. However, she was in for a surprise. Kaoru came to her locker and was surprised to see a red rose taped to her locker with a note on it.

"Kaoru you have a rose taped to your locker? I thought you didn't have a date for tonight?"

"I don't Misao. I'm as shocked as you are."

"Oh, I see the raccoon got a rose."

"Raccoon? Megumi don't call me that" she said glaring daggers at her.

"Relax Kaoru, I'm only joking. Why are you so serious?"

"So, whose the rose from Kaoru?"

"I'm checking" Kaoru gently opened the note "It reads, Kaoru, I've seen you around school and I think your nice and beautiful. Please meet me at the bus station on Fifth Avenue at seven tonight. Please dress casual. I'll sit next to you and say, You look lovely tonight. That way you know it will be me. I'll await for you tonight. Signed, your secret admirer."

Misao's eyes widened and said, "Wow, a secret admirer."

"Someone sure likes you, I must admit."

"Yeah, should I go?"

"You should Kaoru."

"Yeah and if he turns out to be a pervert" Megumi said while rummaging through her purse "use this" after pulling something out and placing it in Kaoru's hand.

"Pepper spray?"

"Yes, I always carry it with me."

"Be careful with it Kaoru because it stings your eyes pretty bad."

"I will Misao and I will go tonight."

Later that night

Kaoru reached the bus station on Fifth Avenue. She sat on the bench and waited. She wore a pink sweater and jeans with a winter coat, hat, and gloves. She checked her watch and it read 6:59.

'Just one more minute' she thought breathing out clod smoke from her breath.

"You look lovely tonight" said a voice that sounded awfully familiar.

Kaoru turned to see whom her admirer was and stared wide eyed at what she saw.

Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I was hoping to get this out a few days ago, but with Christmas and everything I got busy. Chapter 9 will be out as soon as possible. Please check out my new story, The Baby That Brought Us Together, if you'd like. Thanks for reading and please review.

Merry Belated Christmas!


	9. You're My Admirer?

A/N: hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for taking so long on updating. My dad opened a new business and I've been helping out the last several weeks and we had our opening last weekend and it was busy, actually busy doesn't describe what we went through. It's more like hell we went through, but we got through it. Again, I apologize for not updating sooner. Please enjoy chapter 9.

Chapter 9 You're My Admirer?

Kaoru sat there, shocked and surprised, her eyes were as wide as saucers. There stood her admirer, staring at her with a nervous-like smile upon his features.

"You're my admirer?"

"Yes, Kaoru I am" he sat down beside her, looking into her eyes "I can tell by the way you look that you are surprised."

"I'm shocked Mr.Himura." (A/N: I know I kept you all in suspense for a over a month, but I couldn't resist a little more suspense, sorry. )

"I thought you'd be and call me Kenshin."

"Huh?"

"Kenshin. That's my name."

Kaoru blushed and hid her face with her hand "Oh my god. This is so awkward."

"Kaoru I know how you feel. I'm awkward too."

Kaoru removed her hand from her face "Why me?"

"Because I like you as more than my student."

Kaoru stared at him wide eyed not understanding what he was saying.

"Let me explain."

"Okay."

"You see, for the past five months all I've thought about is you and the kiss we shared all those months ago and as hard as I tried I couldn't stop thinking about you. So, call me crazy but I must be falling for you if I can't stop thinking about you. You are wonderful, beautiful, and special and I like you, I really like you and I just wanted to let you know that."

"Whoa. That has to be the nicest thing I've ever heard."

"Really? I thought it was a bit over the edge."

Kaoru shook her head "No I was nice and I have my own confession."

"Oro?"

"I was attracted to you the first day of school, but I shrugged it off and as time went by I started to have a crush on you and I always felt nervous yet happy around you. I too haven't gotten over that kiss or you in these last five months and that too must mean that my feelings go deeper than just a crush even though I don't know you that well. All I know is that you're a kind, handsome, and good person. That about you makes me feel happy to be near you."

"Wow. That was very deep."

"Thanks."

"I hope this isn't forward but would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Okay."

"Great."

Kenshin stood up and held his arm up for Kaoru to latch her arm on his, which see did. They both got in his car and headed off.

Sorry this is short but it's all I could come up with. Chapter 10 will be out as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience and reviews. Also thanks for reading and please review.


	10. The Second Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I hoped to get this up last weekend but I was unable to do so because of homework. Curse those teachers. Anyways, I hope you aren't very angry. Please forgive me. Please enjoy chapter 10.

Chapter 10 The Second Kiss

Kaoru and Kenshin had finished dinner. It was a very nice meal they had, just talking and gazing into each other's eyes very now and then. (A/N: I feel so mushy :D) They now walking to Kaoru's house enjoying the night air, just the two of them.

Kaoru looked up at the sky and saw how beautiful the sky looked with the many stars twinkling, "It sure is beautiful, the sky."

"Yes, it is beautiful" Kenshin said but he wasn't looking at the sky but at Kaoru. (A/N: Again I feel mushy :D)

Kaoru looked at him and looked down at her feet while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear "Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at her and smiled "Yes Kaoru?"

"Kenshin, are you worried that something will happen if people know we are seeing each other?"

"Sort of, but I'm not worried about it."

"But you could go to jail and I will never see you again" Kaoru said with worry in her voice.

"Kaoru it won't come to that, but maybe we should keep our relationship, how do you teenagers say this, on the down low" he said with a smile.

Kaoru giggled, "Yes, I agree, but I'm going to miss not being held in your arms."

Kenshin put an arm around her shoulder "Me too, but we can always have private meetings when no ones around."

Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled, "Yeah, that would be nice."

They continued to walk until they were a house away from Kaoru's home.

"I should drop you off here, what time do you have to be in?"

"By ten."

Kenshin looked at his watch, "It's 9:00 so, you're an hour early."

"Yeah, but I should go in now anyways. I'm going to give you my cell phone number so you can call me" she said while taking out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and wrote the number done and then handed it to Kenshin.

Kenshin took it and put it in his pocket "Great. I'll call you soon."

Kaoru nodded.

They stared at each other for a moment and then they both leaned in until their lips touched each other's and their arms went around each other. It was a passionate kiss shared between them. Kaoru felt herself get warm from his embrace and happy when he kissed her. Kenshin felt the same; it had been a long time since he kissed someone this passionate. They didn't know how long the kissed lasted but by the time they were finished their lips were a bit swallow and they were still in a kissing embrace, gasping for air and with smiles on their faces.

"Well. . .um. . .bye Kaoru" he said letting go of her.

"Yeah. . .bye" she said dazed.

They both turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Still in a daze from their passionate kiss.

Kaoru began to walk home and felt like she was on cloud nine. She was so happy to be with Kenshin. He made her feel special and beautiful. She hadn't felt this happy since before her break up with Enishi. It felt good to Kaoru to go out with a man as wonderful as Kenshin.

Meanwhile Kenshin felt like he too was on cloud nine. He really liked Kaoru despite the fact that they were eleven years apart and she was his student and he her teacher. He felt happy when he was with Kaoru, which was something he hadn't felt in almost eight years since Tome's passing. He hopes it will work out between them.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be here in two weeks. Sorry it's so short. I tried to get it up Wednesday and yesterday but the log in was disabled and every time I tried to go back to logging in it would always be disabled, sorry. Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Kenshin's Past

If you haven't read Apologies and Explanation. Please read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 11 Kenshin's Past

March was starting to get warmer and Kaoru had been beaming with happiness. Misao and Megumi didn't understand why and they couldn't put their finger on it. Kaoru was happy because she was with Kenshin.

They had a wonderful relationship. Every time they met after school, they'd talk, hug, and kiss. Kaoru was so happy she couldn't describe it. The feeling was wonderful and tonight she was going to meet Kenshin at his apartment for the first time. She was thrilled.

Kaoru arrived at Kenshin's at five and knocked on the door. She had chosen to wear a pink sweater and a black skirt and her hair was held up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon. Kenshin came and opened the door and there he saw his beautiful girlfriend. Kenshin looked handsome in his black jeans and black sweater with his red hair in its low ponytail.

"Hi, Kaoru."

"Hi, Kenshin."

The two kissed quickly and Kaoru entered as Kenshin closed the door.

Kaoru looked around, "Your place is very clean."

"Thanks, I vacuum a lot. Are you hungry? I made some great chicken and rice. Your favorite."

"Cajun chicken?"

"Yes."

Kaoru smiled, "You know me well."

The two hugged and kissed and then went to eat their food.

After dinner, they cuddled on the couch and watched TV. Kenshin's arm was around her shoulder and her hand was on his chest and her head on his shoulder. She could smell his scent of forest and pine. Kaoru loved his scent. She turned her head to see a picture frame and what appeared to be a wedding photo. She moved from her spot on the couch and took the picture to exam it and saw it was in fact a wedding photo of Kenshin and a beautiful woman.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, "Kenshin, who is this in the picture?"

Kenshin turned off the TV and sat beside her. He really didn't want to talk about this but he knew he had to sooner or later.

"I don't know how to say this but here it goes. That is my wedding photo and I was married before."

Kaoru looked surprised and he continued.

"That is Tomoe Matsuki. I met her in college and we soon fell in love" he paused for a moment and then gave a slight smile "Before school ended we got married. We just couldn't wait. Before we graduated though our life together ended."

"Divorce?"

Kenshin turned to her with a frown, "No. She died. A drunk driver hit her car and she was killed instantly."

Kaoru couldn't say anymore and put the photo back on the table and held Kenshin as he cried.

"It happened 8 years ago and the worst part was...she was pregnant. She found out that day and it killed me. A part of me died with her."

Kenshin continued to cry and Kaoru held him, comforting him the best she could.

She silently whispered, "I'm here Kenshin, I'm here."


	12. I Love You

_Don't Own Rurouni Kenshin._

Chapter 12 I Love You

It was April and a time of love for Kaoru. She was in fact in love. In love with someone special. It had been a month since Kenshin had told her that he was married once to a wonderful woman. It only surprised Kaoru that she discovered he was married to someone else a long time ago and that he was to be a father. That saddened Kaoru more. It had taken Kenshin a long time to get over Tomoe and move on, but she could tell he was still hurting and he was pained to bring it up.

'I'll never take her place in Kenshin's heart. That is the one thing I'll never do' she thought as she sat on the park bench.

Kaoru wanted Kenshin to meet her in the park. She wanted to tell him how she felt. Just three simple words about how she truly felt about him. Kaoru knew someone had to say it. Kenshin hadn't yet but she knew he felt the same way she did.

'I just want to be the first to say it' she thought silently as she saw him come toward her 'It's know or never.'

Kenshin walked up the pavement of the path to where Kaoru was going to meet him. He couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to tell him. It had been awhile since they came to the park. It had become a favorite spot for them. Of course it was in a secluded area so no one would see them. He couldn't help but smile over what had transpired these last few months since they'd been together. Kenshin was happy. Happier then he'd been in a long time. He truly felt in love. Before he continued though he sat on a nearby bench and took out a picture from his wallet. A picture of Tomoe.

He looked at her picture and silently said, "Tomoe, I love you. I'll always love you. It's been so hard these last 8 years since you've been gone. I never thought I would find someone special, someone to love again. But I have. She's very wonderful and I love her a great deal. I think you'd like her. I'll never stop loving you Tomoe or the child we were to have. Goodbye my love. Till we meet in heaven."

He placed the picture back in his wallet and headed down the winding path to where Kaoru was waiting for him.

They had sat down on the bench cuddling and enjoying nature take its course.

"The cherry blossoms look wonderful this year, don't they Kenshin?"

"Yes they certainly do."

"Kenshin, I love you."

Kenshin turned to look at her, "What?"

Kaoru looked at him smiling, "I love you."

Kenshin smile grew wide and without hesitation grabbed her face and kissed her longingly. When he let go he looked into her eyes and said "I love you too."

Kaoru smiled and they continued to kiss and cuddle basking in the glow of their love.

Sadly, I was unable to get chapter 13 up, writer's block. Hopefully, soon.

Next update will be _One Night Can Change Your Life, Forever_, due out Sunday or Monday.

Again, I am so so so so so so so so so sorry about this long update. I'll do better this time.

Thank you for all your support and continuing to review. Thank you and please review.


	13. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 13 Graduation

Kaoru stood in front of Misao with her black cap covering her head and golden tassel moving about. The long mid- calf black gown covered her and only showed her black high-heeled sandals. Underneath the gown, she wore a black tube topped dress that went down to just above her knees. She patiently waited for the line to start moving and could hear Misao whispering 'Come on, come on'. All the teachers came in wearing black caps and gowns. Their wraps made of green and yellow as well as their tassels. Kaoru and Kenshin made a quick glance at each other and winked as a sign of luck and love. Then the music started playing and the line started to move.

It was over and it ended. Kaoru was smiling from ear to ear after she had taken the final walk out of the auditorium. After receiving congratulations from her family and friends, she saw Kenshin walking toward his classroom.

"I need to return my gown so I'll meet you outside okay mom."

"Alright sweetie. Let me take your diploma."

Kaoru handed it to her and headed toward where Kenshin had gone.

Kenshin sat in his classroom. He had taken off and put away his gown and cap and sat down to pack away the rest of the exams he needed to finish. Suddenly his eyes were covered by what felt like warm hands.

"Guess who?"

Kenshin smiled and replied, "Kaoru."

"Ah, how'd you guess?"

"Just a shot in the dark."

Kenshin turned around, got out of his chair, and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and gave her a long and passionate kiss as her arms went around his neck. We they let go they both smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. You looked quite handsome today" she said giving him another kiss.

"And you looked beautiful" he said kissing her again "are we still on for Saturday."

"Yes and I can't wait to see what've got planned. Can you give me a hint?"

He gave her a peck on the lips and smiled, "You'll just have to see."

"Okay. I better go though, my mom's waiting."

"I'd hate to see you go."

"Me too, but I can't have her waiting."

"Okay."

They kissed again.

"Call me later" Kaoru said kissing him.

"You bet" he replied.

They kissed once more and then Kaoru left with a smile not seeing that Kenshin was smiling.

Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Also I have an important message about my story One Night. All details are in my profile, so be sure to read that. It's very important.


	14. The Proposal

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the long delay. I had two deaths in the immediate family and decided to take a break for a while. I'm hoping to update more over the summer. Also, I should be finished with this story soon since there will only be about 3 or 4 chapters left to do. So, please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 14: The Proposal

Saturday had finally arrived. Kaoru told her parents that she was going to a graduation party that was being thrown by Sano at his house. She headed over to Kenshin's apartment wearing a blue skirt and blue silk blouse. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Kenshin in a black silk shirt and khaki pants.

"Wow, Kaoru you look beautiful."

"Thanks and you look very handsome."

"Thanks. Come on in" he said as he motioned her to come in.

When she came in, he took her jacket and placed it neatly on the couch.

"I made cajun chicken" he said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Perfect. My favorite."

"Well, it's a special night."

The two kissed and went to eat their food.

"The dinner was delicious Kenshin" Kaoru said as she was helping him clean the dishes.

"Anything for you babe" he said kissing the top of her head "You don't have to clean the dishes."

"I know but I want to" she smiled brightly and Kenshin smiled back "So, what movie are we watching today?"

"We have three choices to pick from. Along Came Polly, The Godfather, or Psycho."

"I never saw Psycho. Let's watch that."

"Are you sure Kaoru? It might be pretty scary."

"As long as it's not anything like The Exorcist. I'll be fine."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't rent that then."

The two were sitting on the couch cuddling and eating their buttery popcorn. Kaoru had just turned her head in fright when Janet Leigh's character got stabbed in the shower and the spooky music had played. Kensin held her tight and took in her scent of jasmine and lilacs, it had intoxicated him so much.

When Kaoru's head turned, he kissed her passionately as she kissed back. When they stopped Kenshin breathlessly said, "Marry me?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

Kenshin stared at her for a moment, soaking in what he said, "I love you. Marry me?"

Kaoru stared at him not believing what he had just said, "I…I…I…No."

Kenshin's eyes widened, "No?"

"I love you, but no. I won't marry you."

Kenshin moved away from her and stopped the tape; he looked down at the floor.

Kaoru looked at him sadly, "Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up at her, disappointment in his eyes, "Why? Why won't you?"

"Kenshin…"

"Don't you love me?"

"I do love you. More than anything."

"Then why won't you marry me?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because it's too soon" Kaoru said. She watched as Kenshin's eyes fell downward, "I love you Kenshin but it's too soon. We've only been together for four months. We haven't even thought of marriage and we haven't met each other's parents."

"Don't you know why I can't meet your parents?"

"Yes, but it'd be wrong to get married when none of this has been discussed" she looked at Kenshin whose eyes were hidden by bangs, "Kenshin, say something."

"What do you want me to say? It's okay Kaoru, I don't care. I love you. I've given my heart and my soul. And I ask you, the woman I love, to marry me and you say no. Do you know how that makes me feel? Upset and crushed."

Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kenshin…"

"Let's just finish watching the movie," he said angrily as he moved her hand off his shoulder. He turned the movie back on and Kaoru sat back on the couch and became sad at Kenshin's hurt and angry face.

End of chapter 14

Continue on…


	15. Yes I Will

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 15: Yes I Will

It had been a week since Kenshin had proposed to Kaoru. She missed him and called his apartment everyday, but he never answered or returned her calls. It upset her but she couldn't say yes to marry him. It wasn't time yet. Kaoru was still young, she was going to college, and they hadn't been dating too long.

'Maybe dating someone older was the wrong thing. I love him but I can't marry him.'

Kaoru had gown to the mall with her friends Megumi and Misao. They saw how down Kaoru had been lately and wanted to cheer her up. They had shopped at a few stores and the two had seen that Kaoru was less than enthusiastic about the nice yet expensive jean jacket that Kaoru had been wanting, especially that it was on sale for half the price. Kaoru brought the jacket and the three went to the food court and got some pizza.

"Alright, raccoon girl, what's wrong?"

Kaoru hesitated, "Nothing's wrong."

"Don't play dumb Kaoru. You've been miss mopey for a week."

"And you weren't even happy to get that jean jacket at half the cost. What's wrong little raccoon?"

"Okay, Megumi stop calling me raccoon cause I'm really not in the mood" Kaoru said angrily gritting her teeth "And Misao I've just been upset."

Misao looked at her friend, "Than just tell us."

There was a slight pause.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but it's very big and very important. I mean you can't tell a single soul about it. And you have to promise, I mean really promise that you will not say a word to anyone about what I have to say."

Megumi and Misao nodded their heads in agreement and Kaoru told them everything about Kenshin and the proposal.

"Wow, I had you pegged all wrong raco-, I mean Kaoru. Who knew you'd get involved with an older man especially since he's our teacher."

"_Was_ our teacher. He isn't anymore. And thank you for not calling me raccoon."

"So, are you going to marry him?"

"No, Misao. I'm not."

Misao gasped, "Why not? You love him, don't you?"

"Of course, but it's too soon."

"Are you kidding me? The guy proposes to you out of the blue just by smelling your scent, he loves you, and you say no" Misao looked at her in disbelief.

"Like I said it's too soon."

Misao jumped across the table, grabbing Kaoru's collar, and shaking her "It's never too soon Kaoru. Never. A man who proposes to you for no reason except that he loves you and wants to be with you for the rest of his life is never too soon. You should have said yes."

"Misao, let me go. I don't want to talk about his anymore."

Misao let go of Kaoru, got up, and mumbled something about Kaoru being stupid and going to the bathroom.

After Misao had left Megumi started talking, "Don't listen to Misao, Kaoru. You're doing the right thing."

Kaoru looked at Megumi in surprise, "Thank you for agreeing with me."

"Of course, I mean it'd be wrong to marry a man 20 years your senior."

"He's only 11 years older than me, Megumi. It's not so huge."

"Of course, but a man like that would only be interested in your figure."

Kaoru put down her soda in frustration, "Kenshin's not interested in me for my body. He loves me for me. Even if I lose my temper."

"Maybe, but lets face it. He's more mature. He probably just felt the need to propose to you because he wanted to sleep with you not because he loves you."

Kaoru slammed her hands in frustration, "That's not true! He loves me! Me! Kaoru Kamiya! He proposed to me because he loves me and wants to be with me! Not the other way around! And I love him! And I want to be with him!"

"Then why don't you tell him that."

Kaoru's eyes widened and then a smile curved her lips, "I have to admit, you're very cleaver."

Megumi flipped her hair and smiled, "Of course I am."

Kaoru grabbed her bags and got up from her seat, "Got to go. Thanks Megumi."

"You get him girl."

Kaoru ran from the table and left the mall to Kenshin's.

Kenshin was sitting on his couch staring at a picture of him and Kaoru. They had taken it in a photo booth at a carnival they went to one day. They were both smiling and happy. He sighed.

'I miss her so much, but she didn't say yes. I love her and want to be with her, but how can I when she doesn't want me.'

He heard a knock on the door and stared out the peep hole. He was surprised and opened the door.

"Kaoru?"

There she was, the woman he loved, standing outside the door with a shopping bag in hand.

"Kaoru? What are you doing…"

Kenshin's sentence was cut off when Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kenshin was surprised but wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Kenshin moved her into the living room, Kaoru dropped her bag, and he closed the door. He then laid her on the couch and continued kissing her.

"I missed you" he said breathless.

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry about…"

"I will."

Kenshin stared at her, "What?"

"I will. I want to."

"Are you saying you want to marry me?"

"Yes. Kenshin, I was such a fool. I love you and I want to be with you forever. If you'll have me?"

Kenshin cupped her face and smiled, "Always now and forever."

Kaoru smiled back at him and they kissed passionately. Knowing that this was it and that it is the real thing.

I hope you enjoyed these two chapters. Again, I'm sorry for the long delay, but with the deaths of my two uncles I decided to take a break. I wish I could have updated sooner and now I will update more over the summer.

Sadie Hawkins Pt2 will be out this week. Also, I updated 'Baby' story if you haven't read that yet.

There will be more to come as 'True Love' winds down to the end.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	16. The Truth Comes Out Part 1

Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 The Truth Comes Out Part 1

It had been a month and a half since Kaoru said yes to Kenshin's proposal yet she hadn't told her parents yet. Kaoru sat in her room, staring at her engagement ring. It was a beautiful ring; princess style white gold band with four tiny sapphires at each corner of a 10kt white diamond. She smiled.

'I'm getting married' Kaoru sighed 'In four years.'

She and Kenshin had talked about it and thought it was best to wait till Kaoru graduated from college to get married. Kaoru was about to place the ring on her left ring finger when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly placed the ring in the blue velvet box next to her and shoved it under her pillow.

"Come in."

Kaoru's mom opened the door and popped her head in, "Hi Kaoru, dinner's almost ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in five."

When her mom left, Kaoru sighed and took the box out from underneath the pillow. She stared at it for a moment and decided to call Kenshin. She dialed his number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Kenshin it's me."

"Hi, Kaoru. You sound even lovelier on the phone than usual."

"Kenshin, we need to talk about this engagement."

"Y-Y-You're not saying no again, are you?"

"For heaven sake's no! I love you and want to be with you."

"Okay. Than what is it."

"We need to tell my parents."

"We do?"

"Of course we do. We kept our relationship quiet because you were my teacher and I was only 17, but now that I've turned 18 and you're no longer my teacher and we're engaged. I think it's time."

"I agree, but…"

"But? Why is there a but?"

"I was your teacher nearly two months ago and you were my student. And your eleven years younger than me."

"Age doesn't matter to me. But I think it's time for you to meet my parents and we don't need to tell them about the engagement. We can just say we've been seeing each other for a couple weeks."

"I would like to meet your parents but they might not take kindly to me."

"My dad, maybe. My mom would be more supportive and open minded."

"Okay then. What time?"

"How about two nights from today? Say seven?"

"I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kaoru hung up the phone and went downstairs to eat dinner. Fifteen minutes into it Kaoru decided tell her parents.

"Mom, dad. I have something to tell you?"

Kaoru's dad looked at her with worry, "What is it angel? You can tell us anything?"

"Well, there's this guy I've been seeing. For the last couple of weeks."

"Oh, is he handsome?"

Kaoru blushed at her mom's statement, "Yes."

"And his name?"

"His name's Kenshin."

"How old is he?"

"Once you get to know him you'll love him, dad."

"How old?"

"It's not that big a number really."

"How old is he Kaoru?"

Kaoru began to stutter at her dad's stern look, "He's… ah… almost… ah… 29."

Her dad's eyes widened, "Excuse me!"

"I said he's almost 29."

"What! No daughter of mine is going to be dating a man twice her age!"

"He's not twice my age dad."

"I don't care! He's too old for you."

"But I really like him dad and when he comes over for dinner, I'm sure…."

"Wait, wait, what? He's coming for dinner?"

"Two nights from today at seven. If that's okay mom?"

"I don't agree with his age but…yes he can come."

"Kayko!"

"Now, now, Kenju. What don't really know him and if Kaoru likes him then we should at least get to know him over dinner" she turned to look at Kaoru "I look forward to meeting him honey."

"Thanks mom. You'll love him, I know you will" Kaoru turned to look at her dad "I know that you don't agree with the age difference dad, but I know you'll like him. So could you please meet him and be civil towards him. He's nervous about coming here too. Please?"

Kenju looked at his daughter who was giving him that pleading look that he couldn't resist, "Huh, okay. I'll be nice."

Kaoru smiled and hugged her dad, "Thanks dad. I know you'll love him once you get to know him."

----------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and please review.

More updates for this and others coming soon.


End file.
